Samurai Champloo: The After Story
by TheWildFooL
Summary: It had been five years since they parted ways. Mugen comes back to Japan, but his whole demeanor has changed drastically, only to be a shadow of his former self. He sets off to find the only people who had ever cared for him for protection...but from what?


**Samurai Champloo: The After Story**

**By**: TheWildFooL

_**Disclaimer: **I **do not** own **Samurai Champloo**, nor do I own the three amazing characters. However, do enjoy the story._

* * *

_**Prologue: **__A Long Journey (Nagasaki)_

* * *

Mugen stood near the edge of the ship, leaning against it calmly. He stared out as the docking of Nagasaki began to come into sight. Much about him had changed over the five years since he had departed from Fuu and Jin. He sighed to himself and placed his hand over the right side of his face. Feeling over the ruff skin, his hand stopped at his eye - he had been robbed of so much. His skin had completely been burnt from his cheekbone and up. He was surprised that his eyebrow had grown back slightly. He grimaced at the memory and snorted. That wasn't the only part of his body that had been torn, his arms held ugly scars on them - ones that would always taunt him, ones that would never go away no matter how much he wished it. His legs were fairly normal or would be if it was riddled with lacerations.

_'They can't get to me now...so I've got nuthin' to worry 'bout...' _He gritted his teeth as he tried to convince himself, that his bloody ordeal was over - he could return home and find his friends. _'...The Crow-men should've taken me when they had the chance...' _He shut his eyes tightly. Somewhere deep down - he could not come to terms with his change. "Always leavin' me to suffer, huh..." he muttered to himself and looked to the sky.

"Aye, Capt'n Mugen! We're approaching the docks of Nagasaki!" One of the shipmates shouted from the Topgallant.

Mugen rubbed the sides of his temples, "Alright, you all know what to do! Get yer asses movin'!" He commanded them as they scattered around. One man had came up to him from the crowd of scattered pirates.

"Looks like your promises were real." He exclaimed as he looked at the bustling of Nagasaki. His hair was a light brown colour and was short. He stood a foot taller than Mugen.

Mugen glanced at him with a bored expression. It slowly twisted into an irritated expression, he felt like he was being mocked - that he was being challenged. "Tch, of course you fuckin' dumbass! Ya think I busted my balls out there to gather up everyone and tell them a lie? Fuck, no." The ship had stopped when the anchor was hulled over board.

"You also kept your promise of finding many treasures as we sailed back..." the larger man crossed his arms and continued to look at all the people of Nagasaki. Most had stopped, pointing and gossiping about the rugged ship that had docked.

"Ngh...fuck you. Get yer fuckin' treasure and do whatever with it, I don't give a damn." Mugen replied as he began to walked away - to ensure the safe handling of all their treasures.

"Mugen."

"What?"

The man turned to face Mugen, but Mugen had not done the same - instead he kept his back facing him. "We will be here, awaiting for your return. And we will forever be at your disposal."

Mugen snorted and waved him off, "Yeah, yeah Tamotsu..." He stopped at and watched his men take each treasure chest one by one and placing them on the deck. "Good, job boys...keep this up and maybe I'll buy a life supply of sake." He smirked as he heard the cheers of the men.

Mugen had exited the ship after a nice sum of twenty eight treasure chest were unloaded. _'Right then. Time to find 'em' _He tossed a look over at the three treasure chest that had been separated from the others, "How the hell am I-" he stopped mid-way and looked over towards one of the shops. An empty cart had sat there. _'Heh, practically screamin' my name...'_

Just as he was going to command one of the shipmates to help him carry the chests over to the cart, they had already been in gear. Two people at each end lifting up the chests. Mugen just watched in silence. He then followed behind the last set of people with the third chest.

"...Hey could ya get the hell outta my light? I'm tryin' ta do somethin' here!" the man exclaimed with a grunt. The shadow still hadn't move from blocking his light. He slammed his shogi piece down as he started off again, "If you don't fuckin'-!" His eyes widened as he quickly silenced himself. Gruffy men stood over towering him.

"If we don't do what? Move outta yer light?" A voice from behind the men startled him. Mugen pushed his way pass them and looked at the middle aged man.

"W-w-whadda ya want?" The man stuttered, but shivered from head to toe.

Mugen stared at him blankly as he tilted his head to give a hint to the man as to what he wanted. The man didn't budge or say a word. Mugen let loose a dragged out sigh and moved his head towards the empty cart.

There was silence for a moment as the man just glared at Mugen, but at the same time he felt intimidated - afraid. The man had made the worst mistake of his life by shaking his head accompanied by a low 'no'. This had fueled the rage within Mugen causing his aggression to erupt as he balled his fist up.

"C'mon, ya ain't fuckin' usin' it! Lemme put the shit to use." Mugen grunted as his fist shook. He was getting antsy and impatient, it took nearly everything that he had left in his very soul to not just kill the guy in broad daylight and whisk away with the cart. "You're fuckin' testin' my patience...ain't ya?"

The guy flinched as Mugen punched the wooden wall behind the him. His fist began to bleed as his glare darkened, "Do ya really wanna get killed today, eh?"

Without further adieu, Mugen walked away with the cart and a spared life - he was somewhat satisfied, even though he had nearly broke his hand to scare the daylights out of the guy.

As he passed by his appearance had automatically became some form of negative attraction. It was like a magnet to eyes and none of the looks he was given were pretty. Everyone had looked at him with disgust in their eye. He couldn't blame them, he would even look at himself with disgust and hate.

His ears picked up every fowl, disgusted, and hateful words they said. He tried to pretend that it was like it was several years ago – convincing himself that he was use to it. In all truth, it was different. In the beginning he would have went off at the mouth at anyone who gave him a crooked look, or even pull his blade out to strike fear in them before going for the ultimate kill. Now, he could hardly glare back or even bare his teeth at them – to give them the idea not to mess with him, that he meant serious business. The hatred and rage build up, but he was unsure of his own breaking point – try his hardest to kept them in check.

He felt a slight ping in his heart, but ignored it. There was no other feelings he could spare to people around him - maybe he never had any other feelings to spare but, hatred and anger. Those were the only feelings that accompanied him for all of his life, that was until he had met two people that had grown onto him five years ago. But now, things were different and his rage was almost murderous and his hatred nearly consumed his very being. It over shadowed the feelings that Fuu and Jin had made him feel and masked the fear he had endured the last five years. However, all at the same time there was another feeling growing with in him - worthlessness. He sighed and kept his head down - not daring to look anyone in the eye.

Slowly he made his way to the entrance of Nagasaki, and started his journey of tracking down the only people who had ever cared for him, his friends.


End file.
